


An Actually Necessary Work

by A_Mire_Situation



Category: Mia's World (Webcomic)
Genre: dont take this seriously, shitpost, so here’s my collection, this fandom needs more fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Mire_Situation/pseuds/A_Mire_Situation
Summary: this fandom needs more content but I don’t have the attention span to write more than one chapter of anything. So here is a random assortment of stuff.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. king is sad

“Fuck,” King said, staring into the empty kitchen cupboard.  
“What’s wrong, dear?”  
King stood standing, not acknowledging his girlfriend, who had been staring at him staring at the cupboard for roughly 5 minutes. The cupboard was beginning to feel a little flustered.  
“We’re out of tea,” he deadpanned, the one eye he had glazing over with the lost hope of a man who just watched his entire family die. Yes, the lack of tea IS that serious.  
44 gasped in horror - it must be that pesky criminal scum, Lyer, who went around the neighbourhood stealing tea.  
“Don’t worry, dear.” She said firmly, tears brimming in her eyes. “The police will catch him soon.”  
King nodded in response.  
“I hope so.”


	2. King will Reign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you're not part of the discord server, you will get none of this.

"You can't stop me, Avo."The disembodied voice of King's torso echoed through the chamber, grief and terror filling everyone that dared listen. They all dared listen, of course, because they’re story protagonists and we need at least a few bad decisions.

“None of you can stop me,” He laughed a laugh that made no one except his ex laugh, because it was scary. And his ex only laughed because you should always remain civil after a breakup.

"We," Xander's cowboy hat trembled on his head, because his body was shaking. And the hat was attached to his body. "We won't give in," Determination fuelled them. They can't lose. Not to this. Not now, not after everything that they've been through.

"Oh, darling," King's legs laughed, "I’m counting on it,” As his eye widened into what might’ve been a grin, but no one could really tell.

Insert fight here

"This is all Lyer's damn fault," Avolan grunted, picking himself up from the floor where he was just thrown by one of King's arms. "If he just left that tea alone-" He grimaced.  
“It’s too late to think about that now,” said Me-ow, hissing at King’s foot that was jumping towards her.  
"We can't catch all these hands!" Mogry yelled from her corner of the Judgement Hall, beating off one of the limbs with her spear, which was made out of holy water. Then, as it made contact for the first time that night -  
“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,” King’s arm let out a piercing scream, almost exploding everyone’s heads.  
“If he can bleed,” Mogry said, smirking at the arm that was bleeding and then also poofed from existence, “He is no god.”


End file.
